Studies of hypercoagulable state in diabetes and the potential relationship to diabetic complications are being conducted. Studies of patients as their metabolic state (level of glycemia) is changed involve measurements of disappearance rates of radiolabelled clotting factors, and plasma fibronopeptide A. These studies are being performed in both normal and diabetic subjects.